Legendary Heroes
This page is for legendary heroes of legendary calibur who have accomplished deeds of legendary proportions. 'Pluvia Shrike' Pluvia Shrike was as born to a Elven mother and a wandering human. After a wild night of drinking and questionable decisions, Pluvia was conceived. However, the elven town, Agnecarmen, was quite elitest and shunned his mother even though she was a high leader in their community. Shamed by her child, Pluvia, she commited suicide when he was 6 years old. Pluvia was spurned by the of the town. This orphan half-elf had to resort to stealing for food and finding any shelter he could. Most people shamed him on sight, however he had one feature that aided him - his face was quite forgettable. After a few years most of the town hardly recognized him, which helped him in his food and shelter ventures. He never forgot or forgave the leaders of Agnecarmen for what they did, so when he became twenty years of age he dealt his vengeance. In the late hours of the night Pluvia snuck into the town hall and murdered the leaders, stole their valuables and slipped away into the night. With his need for revenge satisfied he had no goals in life, so he decided to use his years sneaking and his ambiguous face to become a rogue for hire. Curious by his birth, he searched for his father who abandonded him so many years ago. Pluvia travelled wide and far, taking odd jobs, scavenging crypts, and creeping into archives to find his origins. Now, at the age of eighty he has given up on his hunt, assuming his father is now deceased. With his finely honed skills in the art of stealth, Pluvia puts his efforts soley for himself and anyone else who was loyal to him, for kindness was something he was rarely shown but appreciated fully. However he still keeps an eye out for anything that may be a clue to his father's wherabouts. Occasionally Pluvia sends money back to Agnecarmen(now destroyed due to a curse that turned the town and its people to stone), not because he feels sympathy, but nostalgia to the town and its scenery that he loves(now crumbling with the elements). Someday he hopes to restore the town so that when he retires, the town would be restored and forever remember his name - Pluvia, son of the elves and savior of Agnecarmen. Cybil Narisilla Cybil Narisilla was born in the western fair plains of Oslain with her mother and father. She grew up travelling to quite a few various regions, encountering different cultures, people, and ways of life. While her father, Darren Narisilla, was a successful weapons and armour merchant, her mother, Beatrice, was a wandering adventurer. When Cybil and her family travelled city-to-city, it was always Beatrice that took young Cybil out to explore, while her father commenced with business. Beatrice showed Cybil how to ride on horseback and different survivalist skills: from hunting and building camp to live off the land, to the value of sturdy armour and a comfortable weapon. Cybil adopted her mother's philosophy - A good offense is a good defense - and proceeded to include a deadly combination of quick speeds with long reach. Cybil enjoyed a happy, adventurous youth up until she turned sixteen, when her fun-loving, doting father disappeared. But Beatrice and Cybil perservered, and with the comfortable savings Darren had kept, they opened the Narisilla Training Academy. Cybil, guided by her mother, further excelled as a student of weapons and mounted combat. She helped her mother train young aristocrats on how to ride and maneuver horses. She did this for six years under the watchful eye of her mother, and head instructor. Before her eyes, Beatrice's young, blonde, tomboyish daughter grew up into the sought-after, womanly figure she is today.